What
by mysteriousmaidenwarrior
Summary: You would of thought that Kagome can now have a normal life but Sesshomaru had plans. I do not own either Inuyasha or Princess Princess.
1. Chapter 1

The days of being the protector of the Shikon are over. Kagome is now just a normal schoolgirl.

She was pull back to fifteen years old again. Her family are the only ones that realize what happen the last two years.

It was discover that Sesshomaru was somehow her guardian. Kagome was not happy about it but, she did not have a choice. He is still as firm and controlling as ever. It was easier to go with the flow.

Kagome was given slacks and a shirt to put on. She was required to braid her long raven hair.

Why am I dress like this?

The lord responded but telling her they were heading someplace and for her safety it was better if she was not so feminine.

Of course this leaves her with more questions than answers. She knew it was a waste of time to try to find out any more.

After a long boring miserable ride (can you imagine being in a car for several hours with someone that doesn't like to talk or let you talk) they drove up to a school. The school look more like a palace. There were solid stone wall and ornamental wrought iron gates. The drive was line with flowering trees. In front of the building was a beautiful waterfall.

They got out of the car and enter the building. The head of the school and the President of the student council was waiting for them. They bow and lead them into a private room. The room had marble floors,line cedar walls, fireplace and a oak table and leather chairs. Sesshomaru sat at the head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are the arrangement made?" ask Lord Sesshomaru.

Kagome was starting to get nervous. What arrangements?

"It is taken care of," replied the student council president.

"Good. She will start tomorrow," commanded Sesshomaru.

"What!" Kagome angerly responded. It can't be anything good.

"It is not any of your concern," stated the Lord.

"Not my concern! You just change my school and did not even tell me. It is totally my concern," she retorted.

"As your guardian I am making a future for you. You will be expose to qualified young men to consider for possible marriage," he informed.

Kagome just sat there for a few seconds with her mouth open. She composed herself and stated, "There is a flaw in your is a all male school and I am definitely a girl."


	3. Chapter 3

"I said. It is taken care of," The President of the student council replied.

"How?" Kagome responded.

"You will be in the Princess program. In classes you will wear the uniform just like everyone princess duties will keep you out of PE and the dorm has it own private rooms and bath. The student council and the board will be the only ones to know," he answered.

"Why?" Kagome questioned.

The head of the school replied," Lord Sesshomaru was extermely generous."

"Kagome,did you think you had a choice?" Sesshomaru borely replied.

"As we said, It is all already taken care of," repeated the President.

Deflated

That is the word that she felt like.


	4. Chapter 4

"The meeting is over." Sesshomaru stood up and walked out of the room. Kagome got up to leave with him but, he just kept walking.

"Wait, aren't you giving me a ride home?" asked Kagome as she was running after him.

"It is not necessary."

"Necessary? Is any of this necessary? Perhaps,I do not want to stay here at all. I am not interested in looking for a husband. Especially one that you would choose.' Kagome screeched out.

"Obey your Alpha.", he calmly replied.

" You have to take me home. I did not bring anything.", she reasoned .

"What you required is in your room." Sesshomaru informed. " Besides I am not giving you a chance to leave."

"But, Sesshomaru…" she cry out as he disappeared.

Just great! He left me here with a bunch of strangers and no money or clothes. Why did he have to be my guardian. Controlling jerk.

"Kagome," instructed Arisada " I will escort you to your room."

As they were walking in the hallways, different conversations were going. "There's a new student.""The President is even with him." " He looks pretty enough to be a Princess.""Look where they are heading." "That's usual for the President to show someone around. He must be someone important." "Have you heard there's a new princess?""That's the Princess dorm."

Airsada place her in the room. "You are not allow to tell anyone your sex. Not even the other Princesses. I will pick you up at 6 am to give you a tour of the school. After class I will take you to get your Princess costumes and discuss your duties. They will start tomorrow."

Great! I am stuck with a mini Sesshomaru.

Kagome turn around to see a suitcase on her bed. I guess it is my clothes. "What?" The only thing in her bag was frilly , skimpy, lacey lingerie. "You dirty dog".


	5. Chapter 5

Arisda went up to pick up Kagome as promise at 6 am. She was still asleep. He attempted to knock on the door to wake her. Frustrated he finally used his key to open the door. " Kagome?" "Kagome?" Arisda is used to everyone doing what he wants when he wants. He usually does not have to wake others up to meet him. "Kagome! Wake up!"

Jumping up in bed she yell, "Sit!".

Sit? What kind of weird thing to yell. This girl is going to be problems. She will soon learn how this place is to be run. "Are you awake now?" he ask with a charming smile. "You were suppose to be ready."

It took a moment for Kagome to realize where she is and who is in here room. "What are you doing in here? Get OUT!"

He quietly left the room for Kagome to get dress. She is rather attractive and has a nice body. Her guardian is wealthy and has good business. It would be advantageous for me to be the one. I should limit any one elses time with her.

She came out wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"Why are you wearing the same thing?"" Can you at least put on clean clothes?"

"Um. It is all I have." Kagome reply.

" I know that he delivered a suitcase .There is something else to wear in there." he suggest.

"Not really."

"Nonsense!" he barge in her room to check out the suitcase.

Stop!" she yell.

Arisda did not listen but open up the bag. Turning a deep red he quickly left the room. Closing the bag and locking her door, Kagome followed out.

"I guess our first stop will be the uniform shop."

Peeking out the doors ,the other princesses, saw the President leave a room with a new princess. They were all wondering about the noise, who was this other person, why the President was here and his face was so red.

Poor Arsisa, he just had to push the matter.


	6. Chapter 6

Arisada gave Kagome a short tour through the school and supplied her with a few uniforms. He escorted her back so she can change and head to class. He bought her breakfast in the dining hall.

It was creepy the way everyone kept staring at them and bowing in respect. Arisada may be good looking, but he stills acts like a mini Sesshomaru. I wonder when he will be done showing me around. I feel like I am under his thumb,at least with Sesshomaru, not constantly being around, is the only advantage being here as far as I am concern. I could care less about all the prestige or opportunities that Arisasda kept droning about. Kagome was really tire of him.

Arisada was thinking how Kagome was interested in him. He was surely scoring points with her .She had to be impressed with all the advantages of this school. Also hes supplied her with uniforms and breakfast would show a giving side of him.

"I guess it is time to head to class," Kagome mentioned. He acts just like Sesshomaru using everyone around them. He only does things to his advantage.

"Please head this way," holding his arm out in the direction to head. My little connection to Sesshomaru is all mine.  
I never been so glad to meet a new class. Freedom for a few minutes, she was thinking.  
"Class, we have a new transfer student today." The teacher turning to the door. "Kagome, please come in now."  
Kagome came in the room and bow. "My name is Kagome, please take care of me."  
Various whispering went around the room about a new princess being seen with the President.  
"Tooru raise your hand." "Kagome your seat is next to him," the teacher instructed.  
That is the boy in the dorm earlier. I wonder what the president was doing in his room that early and why his face was so red. He is definitely a princess if placed in our dorm. "Hi, I am Tooru."  
"Please to meet you, I am Kagome,' she responded. Hes kinda of cute . I like his smile and friendliness.  
"Sakamoto- sama can show you around to each class," the teacher said.  
"Sir, the President instructed me that he will see to it personally," Akira responded.  
Murmurs rose around the classroom. Fortunately that covered the sound of her moan. Not again.

Kagome just can't win.


	7. Chapter 7

I am not sure where I am going with this story. I like giving Arisada a a hard time.

Kagome attempts at avoiding Arisada were futile. She tried leaving class as fast as possible but he was always there. She was wondering if he even went to his own classes. He was like a yapping chihauhua following her around. She considered him loyal (to Sesshomaru) and annoying. Why does he always have to be around.

He introduce her to Kaoru Natasho. He is an energetic costume designer. His love for his creations draws you in. At first she thought the outfit was too frilly, but she couldn't bear to disappoint Kaoru. Although the clothes he design would be embarrassing to wear in public, she did look alluring in them. Her first impression looking in the mirror was that she looked like a procelain doll.  
She was then introduced to Yuujirou. She instantly understood why he was chosen to be a princess. His long honey color hair, heart shape face, delicate features, and beautiful eyes were the draw. It make her felt liked she fail being a girl. She never thought the other princesses would be prettier than her, She had work ahead of her. She cannot let a guy be more feminine than her.  
The other princess took her around and show her the ropes. The job was not hard. She just needed to be kind and give attention to the guys. A simple smile or wave was all it took.  
Yuuirou seems to be lonely. He tried to hide it, but Kagome can tell. She asked him to take her to town so she can do some shopping, since she had nothing to wear but school uniforms.  
"Kagome, are you going to town like that?" questioned Yuujirou. He usually takes off the dresses and makeup as soon as he can. He definitely would not go to town dressed up as a girl.  
"Ah, I forgot what I was wearing," She almost slipped. She change into her uniform to go shopping, Once she got in town, how was she suppose to get clothes to wear. I guess I would just buy some clothes that Sota would wear. After buying some tshirts and jeans, she saw the cutest outfit. She would buy it pretending it was for her girlfriend."  
After shopping they stop in the food court to eat and just hang out. They both are not fond of Arisada an his controlling ways. She discover that Arisada use to be a princess and is very popular. Yuuirou did not want to be a princess but got use to it and liked the benefits. She told him that her guardian forced her to go to this school to become a princess.  
They returned to the dorm and she met the other two princesses. Tora that were in her class, but it was the first time meeting Mikito. Her pride was hit again. They were just so good-looking. She will definably do some research on beauty advice. There is no way a male should make a better female than her.

Kagome better be careful she is suppose to blend in.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome was getting in the routine of being a Princess and all of the free perks . It wasn't that hard for her to pretend to be a girl and flirt with the other boys. The other Princesses were amazed how natural this came to her. She did had one advantage that they did not know about . That she was actually a girl. She did not share Mikito issue of dressing up as a girl , in fact she enjoy it. It was fun stroking the teams ego. She was amaze how much influence a girl can be to a guy. She bet Sesshomaru did not want her to learn that. The best part is she is so buzy that she did not had to be around Arisada .

Arisada was getting irritated. It was his own fault. After he wrote out the schedule for the Princesses to go to all the teams practices and events. Factoring in classwork the Princesses had very little free time. When they did it was in their dorm. Kagome was always around the other Princesses and never him. He did not like that at all. He would have to fix that.

Arika went to the dorm to pick up Kagome. When she saw him she smiled. It melted his heart. Wait he is a guy, get a hold of yourself. "Kagome I was asked to escort you to a meeting."

"All right, I can leave now. Where am I going?" she asked.

"The President of the Student Council need to see you." Kagome got really quiet when she heard that. "Is everything OK? Are you adjusting to being a Princess?" he asked.

"I am enjoying the role. _I was not too sure of doing it at first but I am fine now." she replied._

_"Is there something else the matter?" he asked._

_"Oh, I just wondered what the President need me for." she stated._

_Arika left he was thinking that maybe Kagome disliked the President. That was impossible everyone loves the President. _

_"Did you need me?" she asked._

_Arisada replied, " I was just wondering how you were doing please sit down and have some tea ."_

_"I am doing just fine. Excuse me, but I need to get back to my homework. I don't have time as it is." she stated as she was walking out the door._

_Arisada plan to spend time with her fell apart._

_She came across Toru. "Kagome do you have time to run to town with me?'_

_"Sure thing, I finish my homework hours ago." she answered._


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome takes off on the weekends and helps out at a local shrine. She assists with all different aspects of the ministry. Sometimes it is simple cleaning, purifying the site, giving out food and clothing to the poor, and her favorite, helping out with the kids program. It reminds her of home, which she dearly misses. Sesshomaru did not see it fit to bring her home every weekend, and somehow she gravitated to the shrine. It was a welcome distraction from the school. She changed her clothes at the shrine into a priestess outfit. She is keeping it secret, she did not want Sesshomaru to put a stop to it. True, this could blow her cover at the school, not that she really care, but Sesshomaru probably would. She rather stay on his good side.

Today she was watching the children, playing hide and seek with them. She was currently it. Kagome pretended she was having a hard time finding the kids. She could hear them giggling every time she looks in a wrong place and purposely passed by them. She crawled up the slide, looked under the swings, behind the oak tree, but avoided the playhouse. "I wonder where they can be?" she lamented. Sitting down as if she was giving up, "I can't find them, what should I do?"she questioned. All the sudden, twenty kids ran up and jumped upon her laughing and giggling.

"Ha, ha, you couldn't find us," the children squealed.

Arisa was instructed by his father to drop off a check to the shrine. He was surprised at seeing Kagome there. She was playing hide and seek with the kids. She was in her element, you can tell that she loves what she was doing. He was mesmerized by the scene, he wished that he could join in, she looked all the more beautiful in this setting. The look on her face melted his heart, he could only wished that someday, somehow, he could do the same.

Kagome is changing from a business opportunity to a desire in his heart. It is not just for status anymore, he wants Kagome the person. Arisa is starting to looked beyond that, somehow she is changing him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I wanted a setting to help Arisa fall for Kagome. He was interested in her before for all the wrong reasons.


End file.
